I'm Your Princess
by scarletfever24
Summary: Natsu always asked Lucy a question, but will she say yes? It's Nalu one shot!


LUCY P.O.V.

 _ **In the 3rd Grade….**_

"Luce, will you be my princess?" Natsu said to me.

"My name is Lucy!" He just smiled

"You didn't answer my question, will you be my princess?" I laughed

"Sure, when your taller than me. I'll be your princess" He started pouting because I was taller than him.

 _ **In the 8th grade….**_

"Will you be my princess, Luce?" Natsu said to me while I was doing my work.

"For the last time, my name is Lucy!" He just pouted

"But Luce fits you better. So what you say, will you be my princess?"

"Well that's not my name, and are you taller than me?" His head dipped down, and then looked at me.

"No, bu-"

"Then I won't be your princess, so you'll have to wait to be my prince" I told him, and he looked at me confused.

"I'm not going to be your prince. I'm going to be your dragon" Now I'm looking at him confused.

"Why would you want to be dragon? They are the villains of the stories."

"Well, it's because dragons are cool, and I will make sure to prove them wrong" He said before he letting go back to my work. "Psssst" He whispered to me. _What the hell he wants?_

"What do you want!?" I whispered shouted to him

"What high school were you assigned to?" I forgot that we would be separated after graduation.

"Something all girls high school, what about you?" He looked sad when I said my school, but what can I say I didn't get to pick my school.

"I got sent to a school for trouble boys" I started snickering because I couldn't hold my laugher in. "What are you laughing for?"

"It's just that it's the perfect school for you."

"Hey!" I just looked at him, and he knew I was right.

"Who's going with you?" I asked him

"Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Bickslow, and more people we know" Oh wow, almost all our guys friends from our group. "What about you? Who's going with you?"

"Well,Erza, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, and more people we know" We knew that almost everyone would be separated into all girls school and all boys schools. You were either put into three different categories. One is a top notch high school for people with high test scores which happen to be the school I'm going to, but it's the branch only with girls. Then there is next level which people who are in the middle, or couldn't get in the first then the last category is a school for the trouble students. It's kind of funny that the girls from our group are going to one of the smartest schools in the country while the guys are going to the one for troubled kids.

"Luce, will we keep in contact after we graduate?" My eyes soften when I heard that sadness in his voice, and I touched his hand.

"Of course, I will because we are friends, and even if we lose contact you know where find me."

"Really? How will I find you?" I laughed a little too hard because we all live in same building, but that's only because we are at boarding school for orphans.

"Remember my family's house with the store front connected with it."

"Yeah?" Boy, this guy is more dense than anyone I know!

"Well, my family owns it, so legal it's mine when I'm 18. I will never sell my momma's house, so if you ever lose me. You'll know where to find me." It looked like a lightbulb went off in his very thick skull when I explain it all to him.

"Oh yeah, so now I don't have to worry about losing my princess" He said while looking up, and I have no idea where he's staring, but I'll assume he's daydreaming. I don't know where we will be years from now, but for one thing I knew there something special about him. Maybe I do like him, but that's not important because we're going to different schools. Who knows maybe he will find someone else….

 _ **Several Years Later….**_

It's been many years since 8th grade, and I moved on with my life. I manage to make my family's storefront to a little bakery. I love it! The best part is that I have a part in my business, and she's my best friend! Erza Scarlet-Fernandes, that's right! She got married to Jellal! She now has a beautiful baby girl, Rosemary. I'm so happy for her! The best part is that our bakers are Mira and Jellal! There has been so many good things happen in my life. I graduate first in my class, and went to Ivy League College, and got my bachelors in business and statistics Then later on got my masters in both fields with 4 years after college. We opened the bakery before I went back, but business has been booming since day one. We all agreed to call it Layla's Treats. I was so happy, but today was my day to run the bakery. Which means I get to my mother's recipe for cookie cupcake. I already started to do my mix, and start scooping them into cute little cupcake wrappers.I put the already treats in the oven as well my cookie cupcakes. It was going 8 in a few minutes, so I decided to start putting down chairs, and wiping the tables down. Then I heard my phone go off which meant it was time to open the doors,so I did. I waited for the mourning rush to come in. I heard the bell ring, and I looked up to see Wendy.

"Hey, so you are going to help me with the mourning shift?" She nodded along

"Yeah, and Jellal want me to tell you that he's going to be running late. Rosemary got the flu, so he's taking her to the doctor while Erza running errands."

"Oh, well then text him to stay home. I want him to take care of his daughter, and that I'll make anything we need" She nodded and smiled when I heard ding on her phone.

"I told him, and he said thank you" I smiled big because I know she was talking to someone else the way she's smiling.

"Tell him no problem, and plus he needs to be there for his kid, like they were with you." She smiled really big just thinking about that. When Jellal and Erza both turned 20 they went to go get something to feed the homeless, and they found Wendy. She was so little, and alone that they took her in, and within few months they got her into school. Soon she was a very intelligent, beautiful, young woman. Now she's in college, and she's trying to get her degree in social work. We let her work in the bakery to help her to raise money, so she can move out, but she helps them out by babysitting. To her, Erza and Jellal are her parents, and I know she loves them.

"You know Lucy, you are a very sweet person"

"Thank you, but are you going to tell me who's the guy?" She stood there blushing away.

"What guy?" I looked at her, and she knew that that I'm no idiot.

"Come on, we both know that there's some guy. I promised not to tell Erza" She started laughing, but she knew if Erza heard about a boy. She would hunt him down, and threaten him which if anyone knows is scary.

"Ok, his name is Romeo, and that's all I'm telling you!" I nodded as I saw the customers coming in. "Wendy, go in back and get ready the mourning rush is about to start." She headed back, and I saw the customers

"Welcome to Layla's Treats! How can I help you?"

 _ **Couple Hours Later…..**_

"How do you feel, Wendy?" She was sitting down for her break, and eating a muffin.

"I feel fine, but a little tired from the mourning rush" I laughed as I picked up the dirty dishes from the empty tables.

"Well, while you're on your break you better finish your essay for your Lit class."

"Ok, but I need the WI-FI password, and not the guest one because I need to do research, so I need a strong signal."

"Alright, but if you need some help just ask ok?" As I enter the password.

"Ok" She said before starting typing.

"Oh, and don't worry about getting up, and serving because during this time nobody comes in. So when you're done, you start working."

"Thanks Lucy"

"No problem, as long as you get a degree that's all that matters." She smiled before going back to typing, so I start making the next batches of sweets when I heard the bell ring. Without looking "Welcome to Layla's Treat! How can I help you?"

"Yes, do know where my princess is?" I know that voice, _it can't be._

"Well that depends, are you taller than me?" I turned around to see Natsu, and just gives me this grin. He got to be a good 5 inches taller.

"Well, I think so. My question was still not answered."

"Yes, I'll be your princess" He picks me up, and kiss me.

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! You can thank_ SSTrans _for this story! Please leave a review! And checkout my other stories! :)_


End file.
